Arian Lugaid
|status=Alive |death= |cause_of_death= |also_known_as=* Kaz * Jerk * Your Highness * Prince Arian * Crown Prince of Aawiel * Your Majesty * King Arian * King of Aawiel |species=Human |occupation=* Crown Prince * King |residence=Kingdom of Aawiel, Human World |allegiance=* Human World ** Kingdom of Aawiel |father=Gregor Lightshade Martin Lugaid |mother=Esther Ímuira |sibling/s= |spouse/s=Eithne Lightshade |issue/s=* Aarya Glynnis Lugaid * Ahren Gwynedd Lugaid |other_relative/s=* Erlik Ímuira * Therese Ímuira * Oliver Lyshrine * Emeralda Lyshrine |significant_other/s= |master/s= |steward/s=Dustan |gender=Male |hair_color=Dark brown |eye_color=Dark blue |height=5'9" (175 cm) |weight= }} Crown Prince Arian Kazimir Ethzel Lightshade Ímuira-Lugaid, simply known as Kaz, is the son of Sir Gregor Lightshade and Queen Esther Ímuira of Aawiel. He is first known to be a thief and fugitive by Eithne Lightshade for he always evade the royal guards in every moment he has, until he is finally captured and revealed to be the Crown Prince of Aawiel instead. Biography Early Life Crown Prince Arian Kazimir Ethzel Lugaid is the son of King Martin and Queen Esther of Aawiel, born on the 24th of November 1852, less than eight months after the completion of the Crystal Tiara. As the only child, Arian becomes fully attached to his parents but mostly depended onto his mother when King Martin died when he was just four years old. Ever since that time, his mother becomes so open with her feelings already towards him. Later on, at the age of 12, when his mother decided to open up the Princess Academy and learned that the Queen is searching for Candidates of becoming a Platinum Princess, he started his search over the matter and come across the Crystal Tiara. He asked his mother what's with the Tiara but heard nothing. It was only through Phillip that he learned that every time the Queen talked about the person who completed the Tiara, he seems to see such longing on the Queen's eyes. With that, Arian tries to ask his mother about the Tiara, and when he did, the Queen was caught off guard. Previously, he asked if it has to do with his real father, because Arian knows since then that he wasn't King Martin's son. Especially, given the fact that Arian was born less than eight months after Queen Esther and King Martin got engaged and married a week after. Since then, Arian started off his search to who brought the pieces together, hoping that it will lead him to his biological father. Physical Description Arian is stated to be remarkably handsome who resembles very much his biological father, Gregor Lightshade. He is said to be youthful and matured at the same time, given that his features are indeed heightened and proportional. He has thick dark brown messy hair that he keeps short and trimmed that tapers until his nape and some falls over his eyes. His eyes were the deepest dark blue, dreaming and calm like the depths of the ocean and the sky at night. He possess a boyish and easy smile. He has high cheekbones and an angular jawline. He is tall and muscular yet he is lean and lanky. He also has broad shoulders of a swimmer, and despite being a prince, his hands were callused. Personality Arian is indeed arrogant and charming in nature, given the fact that he grow up as a prince. He is also flirtatious especially when he told to a sister in the church: "If you sleep with me tonight, then I'l stay for sure." The comment makes the sister blush, that proves that he is chivalrous and indeed a smooth talker. He has a good sense of humor on him and likes to call people in nicknames. But despite everything, he has proven to be as a strong capable leader and determined to meet his goals until the end. He was also seen to be very protective and loyal when it comes to loving someone. He stated that he had fallen in love with Eithne since the very first time that they met when they are still little kids. He had come to the extent of almost letting himself be killed to show how much he loves Eithne, willing to die than to see her hurt. Skills & Abilities Being a human, Arian doesn't possess any magical or superhuman powers compared to other people from the different worlds. But compared to an ordinary human, Arian had used up his entire childhood and later years in a lot of physical and mental harnessing. He is incredibly good in using a sword even at a very young age and was able to come to the extent of its expertise at a young age. He is also trained in horsemanship, hand-combat, using of other weapons and of survival. His intellectual is also indeed high to be able to have the skill of a real leader with planning wars and a polyglot. Relationships Arian Lugaid/Love Interest|Love Interest Arian Lugaid/Family|Family Arian Lugaid/Friends|Friends Quotes * They must know that as a prince, I am a busy man. Foremost, they must also know that as a prince, I need to get some beauty sleep, too. * "Wow, you are so red! Why are you blushing like an octopus?" * "I'm sorry for treating you like you are not important to anyone at all, Platinum Princess Candidate. A critical factor to be a real princess were nobility, sincerity, beauty... but, what's the most important thing? Courage, coming from a person like you... to be a princess, maybe you need those kinds of powers. I hope you can be the Platinum Princess... so try your best, Miss Huge-Forehead." * "That's what the elder do. They lie! And I am already sick about it." * "I have a rare skin disease called perfect." * "If you say one more word, I swear I'm gonna grab your face and kiss you cause you're so cute." * "I'll wait for you, Forehead." * "Don't hurry things up. I do believe you can. That you can become the Platinum Princess, I believe you can." Trivia * His name Arian is pronounced as 'AAR-iy-aeN' which means 'golden life' in Albanian or 'braver' in Old Greek. His second name, Kazimir is originally pronounced as 'KEYZAYMIYR' which means 'destroyer of peace' in Slavonic language. * He was considered to be the youngest king of Aawiel when his foster father died when he was just four years old. But he won't assume the usage of the title until he reach the legal age. ** He is supposed to claim the throne fully as king at the age of eighteen but he fled the castle a three months before his eighteenth birthday to search for the one who assembled the Crystal Tiara. At the time that he returned to the castle, almost three months after his birthday, he continue upholding his formal coronation until he was nineteen years old. He was crowned as King of Aawiel on 1 June 1872, three weeks after his marriage with Eithne Lightshade. * He always know that he isn't the son of Martin Lugaid. It was only when he was four years old that his speculations started to be real. * He is revealed to be a polyglot: knowing how to read, write and talk the fluent languages of different countries and worlds. * He had ''always ''loved Eithne since the first time he saw her. * He has a habit of winking at Eithne. * He is very good with direction and estimation.